


When You Feel You've Fallen, I'll Lift You

by NinjaGrapeTurtle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Harley Peter and Nebula are also Pepper's kids, Harley and Peter are Morgan's big brothers, Harley's sister is named Anna, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Family feels, Nebula is an awesome sister to Morgan, this is life after the funeral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGrapeTurtle/pseuds/NinjaGrapeTurtle
Summary: A series of one-shots based on these headcanons that I wrote on Tumblr (iamiironman.tumblr.com/post/184473954222). Life for the Iron Family after Endgame. Spoilers inside. Read with caution.





	When You Feel You've Fallen, I'll Lift You

**Author's Note:**

> This series of one-shots will chronicle the lives of the Iron Family (Peter, Harley, Rhodey, Pepper, Morgan, Happy and Nebula) as they move on from Tony's death. If you haven't seen Endgame this is a spoiler-heavy story so read at your own peril!

Peter sat down on a chair in the living room as the other guests wandered about the Stark household. He wiped his eyes roughly as tears continued to sting them. He had been trying not to cry in front of everybody all day. And he was desperately failing. It's not that Peter was embarrassed to cry. No practically everyone in attendance of Mr. Stark's funeral had shed a tear. It was the fact that, once he started, he wouldn't be able to stop. And he wanted to be strong in front of everybody.

 

But, fuck. Mr. Stark... Tony, was gone. The man that he looked up to as a mentor and surrogate father was gone in a successful attempt to save the entire universe. He... a lump formed in the teenager's throat and it ached. He had just gotten back and Tony was ripped away from not only him but everyone who loved the man. How was that fair? Peter was torn away from his thoughts when someone sat down next to him.

 

The boy who had just sat next to him had a sour look on his face. "This sucks."

 

Peter was taken aback for a split second but then he gathered himself snorting as he made to get up. "Well, it is a funeral." Peter sighed feeling a little standoffish. "I don't think it's meant to be a great time."

 

The other boy rolled his eyes and fixed Peter with a begrudging glare. "I meant that it sucks that Tony is gone and half these people that are here didn't even bother to listen to him about things in the first place, Parker."

 

A thousand thoughts, comebacks and questions alike ran through Peter's mind. "Well... in the end, I think they wor- hey wait! How do you know my name?" Peter studied the boy sitting next to him. "Do I know you?"

 

The other boy snorted at Peter and turned away. "Well... that stings. Did Tony never mention me? Because he talked about you all the time. I mean you help the guy out, save his life a couple of times... talk to him constantly for the past 10 years and what?"

 

Something seemed to occur to Peter at that moment. "H-Harley Keener?"

 

"That's me, kid."

 

Of course, Peter knew who Harley was! Mr. Stark would often tell stories of the witty albeit sassy little brat that had helped save him and helped him save Pepper and Rhodey whenever they were working in the lab. Peter turned away as tears began to sting his eyes once again as those memories resurfaced. "Mr. Stark... Tony, talked about you a lot also." Peter whispered.

 

Harley looked over to Peter and sighed. "Sorry, Parker."

 

Peter shrugged and rubbed a hand over his eyes again. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." Peter looked around the room at everyone that had gathered in honor of Tony.

 

"Yeah and... I suppose it's not their fault either... I just... Tony was..."

 

Peter nodded, understanding what Harley was trying to say. "I get it. And it does suck. I was only back for not even 15 minutes it feels and he..." A tear fell down his cheek.

 

"I'm sorry, kid," Harley said. "About all that you went through." He added. "I can't imagine what it must have been like to be gone for so long. And then to see Tony... I'm sorry."

 

"You know he tried to keep in contact after everyone was dusted, but I think it hurt too much knowing he lost you..." Harley said. "He cared about you. A lot."

 

Peter's nose stung as a few tears slipped out. "He cared about you too. He was so proud of all of your achievements. And he never missed an opportunity to talk about it."

 

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few more minutes after that before Peter decided to get up and find May. "Well.." Peter stuffed his hands into his pockets. "It uh... It was nice meeting you finally. I mean the circumstances aren't... well I mean... it could..." Peter stuttered and looked embarrassingly at his feet.

 

"I get it, kid. It was... nice to see you as well." Harley replied.

Peter was about to ask why Harley kept calling him kid when he felt a small hand tug on his suit jacket. Startled, Peter looked down to see the little girl who had been hanging

onto Pepper like a lifeline all day. Morgan. Tony and Pepper's daughter. Peter felt like he might cry again.

 

"Excuse me, mister, will you get me a cheeseburger?" She asked in the sweetest voice Peter had ever heard.

 

"Uh... well I..." He looked over to Harley for help but the other boy seemed just as at a loss for words as he was.

 

Morgan looked up at Peter with the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Tony's eyes. Tears started to well up again but he pushed them away and smiled down at her.

 

"Ok. Let's get you a cheeseburger." Peter said.

 

He leaned down to pick the little girl up and carried her to the kitchen. As he walked away, he was aware of Harley getting up to follow and he smirked. It seemed Morgan Stark was intriguing to everybody. When the three entered the kitchen, they saw Happy there, already making up some cheeseburgers. He turned to look at who had entered the kitchen and was surprised to see Morgan wasn't in her chair where he had left her.

 

"Morgan," he smiled fondly at the little girl. "What are you up to missy?"

 

"They need cheeseburgers." She said matter-of-factly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They're sad too."

 

Peter felt his heart melt at her words. She was looking out for them? Her dad had just passed away and she was looking out for them. Peter sat her down gently and ruffled her hair. "Thank you, sweetheart."

 

Harley sat down across from the four-year-old and cleared his throat. "So... Morgan..."

 

The little girl looked to him and smiled at him. "Hewwo, Harley."

 

Harley seemed surprised. "You... you know me?"

 

Morgan began playing with her hair, twirling it around her fingers. "My daddy told me about you and Peter."

 

Peter felt that familiar ache in his chest when he heard that. He really missed him. He felt a little hand take a hold of his and he smiled down at Morgan. "Hey sweet heart."

 

Happy smiled at the three kids at the table as he sat their burgers in front of them. "Morgan, honey, I am going to go check on your mother and see if she needs anything. You stay here with Peter and Harley and be good ok?"

 

"Yes, Uncle Happy." Morgan smiled shyly at him and nodded.

 

Happy left knowing that the little girl was in very capable hands. The three sat and ate in silence for a while before Morgan got up.

 

"I want to show you guys something!" She exclaimed as she got out of her chair.

 

Harley and Peter nodded and sat their dishes in the sink before following the little girl out into the hallway. They followed the four-year-old down the hallway to a set of stairs.

 

"Hey, Morgan... where are we going?" Harley asked as he and Peter continued to follow the little girl down the stairs. But Morgan didn't answer.

 

She led them down another hallway and stopped in front of a door. "This was daddy's garage."

 

"O-oh... well... Morgan, maybe we shouldn't be down here." Peter stammered.

 

Harley looked uncomfortable as well. "I think he's right, Morgan. Let's go back upstairs."

 

"But there is something daddy wanted you to see." She insisted. And with that, she reached up to open the door and stepped inside the garage.

 

Peter stared at the door in pain for a moment, not sure what to do. This had been Tony's lab. His workspace. And, even though he had worked with him in his old lab at the compound plenty of times, this felt like an invasion of privacy. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

"You OK, kid?" Harley asked.

 

"I...y-yeah. I'm fine. This is just..."

 

"I know." Harley sighed.

 

"B-but what did she mean? About Tony wanting us to... see something?"

 

Harley shook his head. "I have no idea. We can go in and see though..."

 

Peter stared at Harley then the doorway one more time before making a decision. Taking a deep breath, he followed Morgan through the doorway, Harley right behind him.

 

When they got in they could see blueprints and sketches of potential projects and projects everywhere. It may have been a new location, but Tony's lab had not changed at all. Even after five years.

 

Harley and Peter looked around for Morgan and they spotted her near the couch standing next to something. When they got closer, they realized that it was another Iron Man helmet.

 

"Um, Morgan? Should you be messing with that?" Harley asked, not wanting her to get hurt or break anything.

 

Morgan only fixed the boys with an exasperated look and turned back to the helmet. "I know what to do. Daddy showed me before he left."

 

Peter was about to ask something else when a hologram appeared. Not just any hologram. One of Tony.

 

"OK, now recording... and for the record, I don't want to see this on Facebook or Instagram, so don't get any bright ideas. It's about to get real mushy so maybe grab some tissues." Tony sat down and looked back at them.

 

"Hey, Underoos. If you're watching this, then that means that we won. We reversed what Thanos did and brought everyone back. Now I don't know what's going to happen exactly but I do want you to know, that, no matter what happens, I am so damn proud of you, kid. You're selfless and mature and so damn smart. You have one of the biggest hearts ever and, in this line of duty, that can change real fast. But you don't let it. And I admire that so much about you."

 

The familiar burning lump was back in Peter's throat and he couldn't stop tears from streaming down his face now.

 

"I'm sure you've met Morgan by now. And, depending on how things have gone, you've probably met that troublemaker, Harley."

 

Harley's eyes stung as Tony mentioned him.

 

"And Keener, I really hope you're listening to this as well. I know that I've sucked in keeping contact with you over the last five years. But I've kept my eye on you and I am so impressed with the young man that you've become. You have a bright future ahead of you as well. All three of you do. That being said, I have a few requests."

 

Peter and Harley looked at each other and then back at Tony's hologram.

 

"Number One: I want you three to all keep up with education. Harley, you're almost done with your bachelor's degree and I want you to go for that Master's that you've been talking about. That goes for you to Peter and Morgan. As for condition number two: it's a given that Morgan already has a trust fund set up. I also have ones set up for you two."

 

Peter and Harley felt their jaws drop at that revelation. This was too much. Tony actually... he... this was too much.

"I've already let your respective parental figures aware of this. It's all set up and there is no need for either of you to worry about money ever again. That being said, I want you two to be responsible with this money. No reckless spending. This is for further education and starting a life someday."

 

Harley and Peter still couldn't believe what they were hearing. Could this be happening?

 

"Harley, no matter what happens, I am going to retire from being Iron Man once and for all. I want you to pick up the mantel. I know this is a lot to ask but I know you are capable of being even better than I was. Plus Peter is going to need some help saving the world. He can tell you why when he is ready."

 

Harley glanced over at the younger boy in confusion and Peter sighed, tears still rolling down his face. "I... I'm Spider-Man..."

Harley's eyes widened. This kid was Spider-Man?! And now Tony wanted him to take on the mantel of Iron Man? How was this even his life? The two turned back to look at Tony as the man continued to speak.

 

"As for condition number five: always look out for each other. I know you all just met, but you are all brothers and sisters now. I've always considered you two my sons and I want my kids to be there for each other no matter what."

 

And with that, a dam broke within Peter. Tears that he had been desperately trying to hold in and emotions he hadn't been wanting to show were now out in the open for Harley and Morgan to see. He sunk down to the ground as Tony continued to speak.

 

"I'm proud of both of you and I love you both very much."

Peter felt an arm wrap around him and pull him into a hug while a pair of small hands pet his head. Morgan and Harley. Peter clung to them like they were his lifelines. And, now after everything, they were.

 

"I'm sorry," Peter mumbled. "I... I'm so sorry..."

 

"It's OK, Petey. Mommy and daddy always say it's OK to be sad." Morgan comforted in her sweet four-year-old voice.

 

"She's right, kid," Harley spoke next. "We know you miss him and it's not good to hold everything inside like you most likely have been doing."

"I just... I miss him so much. And I feel so selfish because I know you guys miss him too and so does everyone else and here I am not able to keep it together when I should..." Peter dragged his arm across his eyes trying to rid himself of his tears. "I'm really sorry to you Morgan." He looked up at the little girl who had a look of sadness on her face. "You just lost your dad and I'm over here acting selfish and... I'm sorry."

 

Morgan only hugged him tightly. "You lost him too. We all did. Not just me and mommy. It's OK to cry."

 

Peter pulled away and looked at the girl in exasperation. A small watery smile formed on his lips.

 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a smart girl?" Harley asked, shocked by how wise she sounded.

 

"I am a Stark." Morgan pointed out giggling.

 

Peter could only laugh as Harley snorted at that. Yup. This was Tony's daughter alright. The three continued to sit in silence for a while comforting each other. After a while, Morgan spoke up.

 

"I wish daddy were here right now. I miss him," She said sadly.

 

Peter and Harley looked at each other and nodded.

 

"Hey, Morgan?" Peter asked as he sat down on the ground pulling the little girl onto his lap. "Do you want Harley and I to tell you stories about your dad?"

 

Morgan's eyes lit up and her little head nodded frantically. "Pwease?" She asked, eyes shining in wonder.

 

Harley chuckled and sat down next to the two of them. "Well did he ever tell you about how he and I met?" Harley asked.

 

Morgan shook her head and looked up at Harley with curiosity.

 

Harley smiled and made himself more comfortable. "Well, it all started one Christmas break and someone had broken into my garage..."

 

Peter smiled as Harley told his story and Morgan snuggled into him. It still hurt like crazy to have Tony gone from their lives. That was never going to go away. But maybe, just maybe, with the help of Morgan and Harley... maybe things would start to eventually look up. They had each other. The Stark siblings. And they had Pepper and Happy and Rhodey and Aunt May and this miss Nebula that Morgan kept talking about. It was going to be OK. Maybe not now or anytime soon, but it would be OK.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Pepper and May found the three asleep together on the couch in Tony's workroom. They smiled at the adorable sight. Morgan was curled up on Peter's lap, face buried in his neck and little hands clutching the boy's shirt. And Peter was leaning onto Harley, head resting on his shoulder. And Harley had an arm wrapped tightly around Peter holding onto the younger boy protectively.

 

Pepper turned to May. "You know it really isn't a problem if you guys stay the night. We have a guest room for you upstairs and I don't want to wake the kids."

 

May smiled at the other woman and nodded. She looked back at Peter and sighed. "I'm glad he finally found some sort of comfort. I don't want to take that away from him or any of them at all. I think we will stay."

**Author's Note:**

> There is the first chapter! I hope you all liked it! More to come soon!


End file.
